


WA同人－久保时：都受伤的两个身影，在城市中依偎-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 1





	WA同人－久保时：都受伤的两个身影，在城市中依偎-时生总是来晚一步

WA同人－久保时：都受伤的两个身影，在城市中依偎-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cea)

[ 26](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cea)

### [WA同人－久保时：都受伤的两个身影，在城市中依偎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8cea)

男子捡到了一只猫。  


是一只很大的猫。   
一只流浪猫。   
  
男子在很久以前养过一只流浪猫，所以他觉得没差。   
虽然那只猫他连名字都没给取，但他还是会照顾。   
那只猫最后死了。   
  
男子看着这只大个头的流浪猫，还是伸出了手。   
“我还真是学不会教训。”   
自语着。   
  
虽然大猫很虚弱，但是把大猫抱回家费了一点劲。   
这只猫生命力很顽强。   
  
男子觉得也许他会比这只猫早死。   
  
大猫带着猫儿该有的任性和骄傲，却警觉得避开其他人。   
但猫儿对他敞开了一个小小的心门。   
  
平日里，男子看起来总是一脸无所谓。   
即使如此他对猫的感情却显而易见。   
一和二，这个微妙的数量，在一个房子里住没差。   
  
只要这只大猫不自愿离开，男子就决定不放手。   
男子不知不觉中决定了。   
  
猫可以阻止他，在他暴走时。   
他也可以阻止猫咪暴走。   
  
“没事了···”   
  
男子这样抱着猫咪，抚摸着对方的头，安慰道。   
男子手腕骨折的声音，使得暴躁的猫咪冷静下来。   
真是的。   
这只大猫，不但个头大，力气也很大。   
  
男子纵容着猫，甚至可以说，依赖着猫。   
他看着猫的眼神会不一样，即使不易察觉。   
  
猫儿被他弄得骄傲自大，但是却如此坦率和天真。   
总是粘着他跟着他。   
  
流浪猫不再是流浪猫。   
猫有了家。   
  
即使这个家没有门限。   
但是猫选择了这里。   
  
＂久保，我饿了。＂   
＂啊。。。时任，不是刚吃了牛肉干嘛？＂   
＂根本不够吗！＂   
＂那么吃火锅吧。＂   
  
男子养了一只大猫。   
真的很大，食量也占了一人份，也要照顾起来很麻烦。   
不过男子以前也养过一只猫，所以没差。

[疾暴执行部](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%96%BE%E6%9A%B4%E6%89%A7%E8%A1%8C%E9%83%A8)[WA](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/WA)[Wild Adapter](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Wild%C2%A0Adapter)[久保田](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0)[久保时](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E6%97%B6)[时任](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%BB)[久保田诚人](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%85%E4%BF%9D%E7%94%B0%E8%AF%9A%E4%BA%BA)

评论(1)

热度(26)

    1. [](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) [fkdhnx](http://fkdhnx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) [流氓君](http://baiguisaigao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [君煞战野](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) [君煞战野](http://junshazhanye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://68766466748.lofter.com/) [莫殊](http://68766466748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) [昀嬜尚](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) [昀嬜尚](http://zixiyulan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) [茳芏（我抽到格瑞啦!）](http://1959614157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://abemoelove.lofter.com/) [大大求你快更_(:3>ㄥ)_](http://abemoelove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yuki660498.lofter.com/) [86](http://yuki660498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) [Zu-yu小夕](http://zu-yuxiaoxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://summerevening934.lofter.com/) [老麒](http://summerevening934.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://gbi90.lofter.com/) [。](http://gbi90.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://972652969.lofter.com/) [小十七的麦](http://972652969.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) [阿修泽](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) [阿修泽](http://yexiu719.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) [lovehao0512](http://lovehao0512438.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://9873384.lofter.com/) [nilo](http://9873384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) [KUBOTOKI](http://kubotoki951.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://906144258.lofter.com/) [我已炸肝榨干了](http://906144258.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://630028712.lofter.com/) [柯莱特是恒温动物啦](http://630028712.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://xiukancaishiai.lofter.com/) [痴狗大队队长](http://xiukancaishiai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://xttot.lofter.com/) [对着天空45℃傻笑](http://xttot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://sorarin.lofter.com/) [天意苍苍](http://sorarin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fc1cbd)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5fe8ceb)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
